


Card VIII: Justice

by mythtakenforastory



Series: Arcana [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry, Tarot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-11 22:10:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythtakenforastory/pseuds/mythtakenforastory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justice: fairness, justice, unappellable verdict</p>
            </blockquote>





	Card VIII: Justice

Card VIII: Justice

_Fairness, justice, unappellable verdict_

 

Themis

 

I am impassive, detached.

I see all the angles:

            The ones presented,

            The ones hidden,

            The ones unknown.

I am blind.

What you look like, who you were-

It matters naught.

            _(( I just don’t care ))_

My right hand dangles a balance

My left clutches a sword

Such are the tools of my trade.

 

Come, mortal.

Weigh your soul and life in my delicate pans.

            You cannot lie here

            You cannot hide here

I am Justice, and I give to each what they have earned.

            You, old man, receive endless boredom.

            You, young girl, are blessed with a meeting of your unknown mother.

            You, criminal, are to suffer.

            You, saint, are to be praised.

Come, mortal.

Dare to bare your thoughts-deeds-feelings,

Your very seat of life

To my impartial scrutiny.

I weigh you and pass you and continue the karmic cycle.

Such is my duty.

Such is my life.


End file.
